To Add to the List
by Padawan Maxine Skywalker
Summary: As far as Luke was concerned, life was great. He just wished he could have saved his father completely. Apparently, his 'Grandpa Force' thinks so too. Said 'Grandpa Force' could also be a real ass. Time travel au.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. This should be obvious, because if I did, I would not be writing fanfiction about it.**

To Add to the List: Intro

It had been nearly a week since the Battle of Endor had ended and the Empire had been defeated. In that time much had happened in the Rebel Alliance. Leia and Han were now officially dating, which led to much crying and cheering within the betting pool; there had been at least three parties, each of which lasted a minimum of twelve hours; the Rogues had posted a video on the holonet of them singing a parody of how the empire had been defeated, ending with them mooning all who dared watch (They may or may not have been drunk, no one was entirely sure and the Rogues weren't talking), and Luke had been mourning the loss of his father. Luke sighed from where he was sitting high above the rest of the rebellion in one of the branches of Endor's massive trees (The Rogues were playing pranks, and Luke wasn't taking chances, Force on his side or not). Despite the celebration surrounding him and the joy of finding his sister, Luke was feeling melancholy. He had spent nearly his entire life dreaming of his father, and had even started to get to really know him, but Anakin Skywalker had joined the Force well before Luke was ready. _I just wish I could have saved him sooner._ Luke thought. Suddenly, a loud and rather cheerful voice exclaimed within his mind. **_Be careful what you wish for!_** and Luke's vision faded to black and he knew no more.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Grandpa

**Hi everyone! Thank you all so much for reading this! Please review!**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Stars Wars (obviously)**

To Add to the List Chapter 1: Meeting Grandpa

* * *

"Lu-uke! Luke, get up! You need to check the moisture vaporators before the suns rise and you can have breakfast!" Luke groaned and rolled over, before his eyes snapped open and he tumbled out of bed.

"Ouch!" footsteps came pounding down the stairs.

"Luke? Luke, are you alright?" A familiar women appeared in the doorway of his room. She seemed younger than he remembered, her hair a light auburn and long enough to make four buns on the top of her head.

"Aunt Beru?"

"Oh Luke, are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" Aunt Beru rushed toward him and swept him up in her arms. It was then that Luke realized how small he was. He was comfortably seated on his Aunt's lap. The distance from his wrist to the tip of his middle finger couldn't have been more than four and a half inches. Speaking of hands, both were natural, not prothstetic. He stared at his hands in amazement, opening and closing them. They were small and pudgy from baby fat.

"Luke?" The sound of his aunt's voice made his head turn to look at her concerned face. He gently brought his hands up to rest on her cheeks.

"Beru? Beru, what's going on? Is Luke up yet?" _Uncle Owen!_ Luke turned to stare at the gruff man.

"Luke fell out of bed. I think he hurt his head badly. He hasn't said anything beside my name once. And he's acting very strangely. I'm worried, Owen." Uncle Owen walked over and squatted beside Beru and Luke so he was nearly eye level.

"Luke? Are you hurt?" tears welled up in Luke's eyes. He reached out and touched his uncle's face. _They were real. Here. Alive. It's not a dream._

"Uncle Owen?" Tears began to fall down his face and he started sobbing.

"Oh, Luke." His aunt crooned. His uncle pet his head looking concerned.

"Might be best if he stays in for the day. I'll go take care of vaporators. Make sure he eats." Uncle Owen walked out. Luke stifled a sob in his aunt's dress. She rubbed circles on his back before gently setting him down on his bed and standing up.

"Wait here, alright? I'm going to get your breakfast." Luke nodded stiffly, pulling his knees up to his chest. He listened to the soft thuds of his aunt's feet as she walked up the stairs. Alone now, and beginning to come out of the haze of shock, Luke started to look at his surroundings. He was in his room. It was familiar, yet not. He had a stuffed bantha on his bed, clothes strewn across the floor, and there was sand everywhere. But the Y-wing model he had gotten for his tenth birthday wasn't in it's spot on his nightstand and a lot of his tools were missing. The symbol for unfettered that he had carved above his bed when he was seven was gone too. He hopped off his bed and tiptoed over to the mirror in the corner of his room. When he got a looked at himself, he gasped and fell down in shock.

 _Force. I can't be older than six._ He thought to himself, examining his small body.

 _ **Hello! You're not. Still only five.**_ Had Luke not already been on the ground, he would have fallen over in surprise.

 _I have a voice. In my head. That's not mine. And for some reason I'm five years old again. Force, I've gone crazy. Voice, you still there?_ Luke questioned silently.

 _ **Yup! And you're not crazy. Not for those reasons at least.**_

 _Ah. Wait a moment! I recognize your voice! I heard it right before I passed out and woke up here!_

 _ **Mm-hm.**_

 _You're the reason I'm here?_

 _ **Yup! That would be me!**_

 _Great. How did you bring me here?_

 _ **One of my many abilities.**_

 _Okay, then WHY?_ The voice responded sounding a bit whiny.

 _ **I can't tell you that! I'm always really mysterious! Everyone says so!**_

 _Huh?_ Luke thought back numbly. _Who are you anyway?_

 _ **Oooo. Now this is why I'm so excited to be speaking to you.**_

 _What?_

 _ **I'm your dad's dad. Nice to meetcha Luke! I'm your Grandpa Force!**_

"What?!"


	3. Chapter 2: Operation: Save Everyone

To Add to the List Chapter 2: Operation: Save... well, everyone who needs it, I guess

"What?!" Luke exclaimed out loud.

"Luke? What's going on?" his aunt called out.

 _What?!_ Luke yelled silently at the voice.

 ** _I'm your Grandpa Force! How's my favorite grandson doing?_**

 _I'd be better if you told me what was going on!_ Luke retorted, feeling both annoyed and confused. He slowly stood back up and carefully walked to his bed.

 ** _Can't explain right now kiddo._**

 _And why is that?_

 ** _Two reasons. One, As I told you earlier , I'm said to be really mysterious! I want t-_**

 _Huh?_

 ** _Oh come on. You've never heard the phrase "the Force works in mysterious ways?_**

 _Master Yoda mentioned it. I think everyone would be a lot happier if you didn't ._

 ** _Such cruel words from my own grandson! There is a second reason. Your aunt is coming downstairs._**

"I have your breakfast Luke. Do you think you can eat?" Luke turned back at her and nodded. She walked over and set down a plate of oatmeal and tzai. Luke nearly sobbed upon tasting it. His aunt's tzai was alright, she had never really mastered it, but he hadn't had any since joining the rebellion. And the oatmeal… he had forgotten what Aunt Beru's oatmeal tasted like. It was wonderful.

"You stay in bed for a little while, alright Luke? If you still are feeling… strange tomorrow we'll go see a healer in Mos Eisley. Get some rest. Don't forget, the Darklighters are coming over tonight. They have a son a couple years older than you, remember? Biggs? You two can play together, but you need to get some sleep." Then Aunt Beru left with the dishes, leaving a shell-shocked Luke on the bed.

 _Biggs! Biggs is alive too! And if Aunt Beru, Uncle Owen, and Biggs are alive that means Ben is too! And Yoda! And- and Father! I can save them. All of them. I need to find Leia though. Han and Chewie too. And definitely Artoo and Threpio. I wonder where they are? Leia… she'd be on Alderaan right now, with Artoo and Threpio. I can save Alderaan too! And then… Leia would never feel that awful sorrow, and she wouldn't always be blaming herself. Well, at least I know where she is. Where would Han and Chewie be? I'm five years old, apparently. That means it's been five years since the Empire rose. Chewie is probably still on Kayshaykk, or would he be in slavery already? He's likely a slave. Han's with the imperials, I think. Yoda is on Dagobah, Father is most likely in space, maybe Imperial Center- Corascant. And Ben… Ben is here!_

 ** _Yes, and you need to sleep._**

 _Voi- Grandpa Force! You're back!_

 ** _I am, and you, my now-young grandson, should be following your aunt's advice. Now you take a nap, and Grandpa Force will take care of things. Sorta._**

 _Sorta?_ Luke asked nervously

 ** _Shhh. Sleep._**

 _Bu-_ a strong wave of tiredness washed over Luke, like a very powerful force suggestion. He blinked his eyes, yawned, and collapsed upon his pillow.


	4. Chapter 3: Old Friends become New

To Add to the List Chapter 3: Old Friends become New

"Wake up Luke, the Darklighters are here! Luke, it's time to get up!" Luke mumbled incoherently and burrowed down deeper into his blankets.

"Five more minutes." He groaned.

"No Luke, you've slept through the day. Don't you want to see Biggs?"

"Fiiiii-ne. I'm getting up."

"Good. I'm going back upstairs. I'll tell everyone to expect you in the next five minutes." Aunt Beru said, patting his back. Luke listened to her footsteps going farther and farther away before opening his eyes and sighing. In truth, he had woken up pretty easily. Years living in the rebellion and training with Master Yoda had left him used to having to be up and ready in a minute flat. He just needed a moment to gather his bearings and meditate before going to see everyone. As far as he was aware, Biggs' parents were still alive in his time, but Biggs himself… and Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. Luke sat up, yawned. Hopped off his bed and began to stretch. He moved to quickly meditate before deciding against it. He'd like to avoid 'Grandpa Force' for as long as possible. Instead he quickly dressed himself as he had been in pajamas all day, and Uncle Owen would throw a fit if he went to greet guests not dressed. Luke turned towards his mirror, brushed some sand off himself, and shook his hair out of his face. _Alright. Let's do this._

Luke steeled himself in the hallway at the sound of familiar voices. Swallowing hard, he walked out, and nearly burst into tears. Uncle Owen, Aunt Beru, Mr. and Mrs. Darklighter were all standing near the counter drinking something alcoholic. And there, near his mother's leg and looking rather bored, was seven-year-old Biggs Darklighter. Luke sniffled a bit and wiped his nose with his worn sleeve.

"There you are Luke! I was beginning to wonder if you had fallen back asleep! Come over here and say hello." Aunt Beru said with a wide smile. Luke nervously shuffled over. Mrs. Darklighter smiled down at him. It was clear where Biggs had gotten his unusually dark hair from.

"Hello there Luke. Your aunt said you weren't doing well earlier. I'm glad to see you're doing better now." She said kindly. _I'm really not._ Luke wanted to reply, but settled for mumbling,

"I am too Mrs. Darklighter. It's nice to see you."

"Luke, how about you and Biggs go to the garage? You can show him the motor you've been working. But remember, no using any of the large or electronic tools, okay?"

"Yes Aunt Beru. I know. C'mon Biggs. I'll show you all my projects."

"Okay" Biggs responded as Luke turned to go to the garage. Biggs began to speak.

"Sooo…. Anything interesting happen in your life lately?" _You could say that._

"No. Not really. Just felt a bit odd today."

"Hmmm. Okay. You're starting school in Anchorhead in a few months, right?"

"Yup."

"Awesome! I go there you know. There's a bunch of other kids too. Like Fixer, and Camie, and Tank and a bunch of others."

"Cool." Luke said as he opened the door to the garage. He was still having trouble controlling his emotions. _I'm a Jedi dammit. I should be able to do this._

"Hey Luke?"

"Uh-huh?"

"You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah." Biggs was quiet for a moment as he watched Luke pull a tarp off the motor.

"Do you not like me?" Luke spun around in surprise.

"What?"

"Well, you just don't seem very happy. So I thought you might not like me."

"I- what- no Biggs! I do like you! I think you're great. I'm just feeling kinda… weird. That's all."

"Oh. Okay then. Do you want to be friends?" Luke just stared back at Biggs. _Yes! Oh Biggs, I've missed you so much. I'll save you this time. Promise._ Biggs began to ramble.

"If you don't, that's fine- I just figured since- you know- you probably don't know a lot of people- and I think you're cool too-"

"Yes! Sorry. You just sorta shocked me there. I didn't think you'd offer. It'd be great to be your friend." _I'd forgotten he used to ramble like that. He outgrew it when he hit puberty though, I think._ Biggs shot him a relieved grin.

"Wizard!"


	5. Chapter 4:Relearn it to Suit You

Sorry its been so long! Summer can be as busy as the school year. Unfortunately, I will not be updating this next week either. I'm going out of the country. Also, my beta isn't feeling well, so my mom read over this chapter. Hope you all enjoy! Please Review!  
Disclaimer:Star Wars was first owned by a man who dressed as a lumberjack, now by a mouse with very large white gloves. I am neither of these.

* * *

To Add to the List Chapter 4 Relearn it to Suit You

It had been nearly a month since Luke had woken up in the past, where he was only five years old. He also wasn't sure why he was here. Or how he should go about rescuing everyone. Grandpa Force had been talking to him occasionally, but only to be annoying and make cryptic comments about how 'someone is waiting for you~' It was very obnoxious. Especially when he was trying to meditate. He was still trying to figure out how the Force even could **be** his grandpa, and why, oh why had no one bothered to mention this either? On the bright side, he was finally not having to actively stop himself from crying at everything, and he had convinced everyone around him that he was perfectly alright. Luke sighed and wiped some sweat off his forehead. He was working on a vaporator near the homestead. With how young he was, at least physically, Uncle Owen wouldn't let him go to the vaporators further out. Luke decided to enjoy it while it lasted. Luke fixed the vaporator without much difficulty. He did have about fifteen years of experience. He stood up, walked to the garage, put away his tools, cleaned his hands off, and went to the kitchen to see his aunt.

"Hi Aunt Beru!"

"Hello Luke! Finished your chores already?"

"Mm-hmm! They were easy! Do you need help with anything Auntie?" _One of the most annoying aspects of waking up in the past in your body from when you were a child, is all of the speech patterns you have to adopt._ Luke decided.

"Hmmm. I'm making some stew for dinner right now. Can you stir these vegetables together?"

"Alright!" Luke smiled as he took up the wooden spoon and began stirring the vegetables with some difficulty. With his new small body, he lacked the muscle to do simple tasks that he had been able to do with ease. Still, he missed doing things like this with his aunt. _Hm. What if…_ Luke called on the Force to relieve the ache in his muscles and to give him strength. It worked a little too well. There was too much strength in his arms and when he stirred, he accidentally sent the bowl flying.

"Oops. Sorry Aunt Beru."

"It's alright Luke. Nothing spilled out of the bowl and no one's is injured, so no harm done." Aunt Beru replied as she placed the bowl back on the counter. "How about I finish up making dinner and you make sure your room is clean?"

"Alright Aunt Beru." Luke said a bit dejected. He had enjoyed doing things with his aunt again. He slid off of the tall stool he had been sitting on and ran down the hall to his room.

* * *

 _Dinner was wonderful._ Luke thought as he lay in his bed. He had missed the Tatooine cuisine while in the rebellion. Not many people enjoyed spicy food as much as he did, so as far as he was concerned, the rebellion served very bland and mild food, like that which was common in the Inner Rim. Luke rolled over in his bed, before sitting up and picking up a large blanket. He attached it to his bed posts at the head of his bed, so he was under a little tent. He quietly slipped out of bed, so he didn't wake up his guardians. He tiptoed over to his dresser, grabbed a small portable lamp, and scurried back to his bed. He sighed as he stared at it. _It seems so big now._ He opened up the side of his tent and pushed the lamp in, before heaving himself up with a grunt. He sat down on his pillow and turned on the lamp, before pushing it to the center of his makeshift fort. He stopped at the sound of his uncle's heavy footsteps. He quietly turned off the lamp. The footsteps paused outside his door. There was no noise for a moment, then the footsteps walked away. Luke waited another minute before turning the light back on. _I don't know what's going on, but I shouldn't have lost my control over the Force like that earlier._

 ** _No one controls me kiddo!_**

 _Oh. You're back._

 ** _Well no need to sound so excited. Sides, what I meant is that all of me just decided to lend our power to life, and so they're not REALLY controlling me._**

 _Ah. All of you?_

 ** _Not important right now! You should be focusing on whatcha need to do!_**

 _Okay… You know, that would be easier if I wasn't a five-year-old!_

 ** _Maybe. But you look very cute, and that's gotta count for something!_**

 _Thanks._ Luke thought as Grandpa Force's presence faded. _Well that conversation was utterly useless._ The now-young child grabbed a small stone off of his nightstand next to his chrono. _Alright. Focus. Just focus on the rock._ Luke set the stone down in front of him. The rock itself wasn't particularly large, about the size of his hand but was unusually heavy. Luke moved into the traditional meditating pose with his eyes closed. Slowly, Luke reached out with both his hand and the Force. The rock lifted with ease and Luke opened his eyes. The rock was at eye level in front of him. _That worked just fine. So what happened earlier?_ Luke began pacing, before picking up a small machine that he began to fiddle with. He sat down in the corner, his back to the wall. The machine, which was a small remote-controlled droid, was functional in less than a minute. Luke sighed, his eyes closed, and tilted his head up, letting the droid fall from his hands. _Why can't all problems be so easily fixed? What's so different?_ He opened his eyes and looked in front of him. The mirror was right across the room. _Oh._ He stood up, leaving the droid on the floor, and walked to the opposite side of the room to stand in front of the mirror. _That's right. I'm small now. It's just like machines. I was putting in more energy than the machine needed. It only felt like I needed more because of how difficult the task seemed. Normally such a task wouldn't cost that much energy. I was using the proportions of Force and energy for my adult body._ Luke placed a hand on the mirror, where his face was. He broke out in a huge grin. He had to stop himself from whooping. _Of course! That's all it is! I'm such an idiot._ Luke ran over and jumped on the end of his bed, rolling on his back. He let out a breathless laugh. Then there was pounding on the door.

"Stop that romping around and go to bed Luke. It's nearly twenty o'clock." His uncle said gruffly from behind the door.

"Yes Uncle Owen. Sorry." Luke called back. He listened to his uncle walking away, before muffling his laughter into his bed. _Finally. It feels like something is going right!_ Luke slowly took down his makeshift fort and but the pieces back where they belonged. He was still smiling as he tucked himself in bed for the night.

* * *

Luke sighed and rolled around in his bed. He had yet to fall asleep. He couldn't help but feel uneasy. Like there was something wrong, but he didn't know what. He pushed himself to face his nightstand. On it there was his chronological that displayed the numbers 21:03. Luke rubbed his eyes and slipped out of bed. _I'll just get a glass of milk. Or I'll make some tzai. That may help me sleep._ Luke quietly tiptoed upstairs to the kitchen and poured a glass of milk for himself. Suddenly, there was a crash from outside. Luke quietly set down his glass and ran to the window. He didn't see anything at first. Then there was movement in the darkness, and a light. Than the lights began to grow more numerous. Luke grabbed a pair of macrobinoculars and looked through the window. _Blast. Sandpeople. Nearly thirty of them._ Luke set down the macrobinoculars, ran to his aunt and uncle's bedroom and quickly pressed the button to open the door. They were both asleep in their bed, peaceful and alive, evident by the way his aunt was smiling as she shifted her head and by the sound of his uncle's loud snores. _No. I can't risk it. I can't lose them. Not again._ Luke ran over and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek, before using the Force to make them both feel very tired so they would stay asleep. The he ran back upstairs and grabbed his uncle's large blaster rifle. _I can do this. I've faced things a lot scarier than a few tuskens._ He thought to himself as he walked to the door as quickly and quietly as he could. _Yes. But there are more than a few, there's around thirty! Also, you're five now. And you don't have a lightsaber._ A small voice responded. The boy let out a breath before quietly muttering,

"Oh well. Here we go."

Luke ran outside with a shout, immediately calling the attention of every tusken there. Now that he was closer, Luke counted 28 of them total. He reached near the edge of the barrier, which the tuskens were luckily still outside of before taking his first shot. Good news: he killed a tusken. Bad news: the rest now really wanted to kill him. He didn't need the Force to sense that. Luke quickly shot two more of them. The remaining 25 tuskens began hitting on the machines that kept the barrier up with their gaffi staffs. _Sithspit. If they keep that up, not only will they destroy the barrier, they'll set off the alarm that'll wake up Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru!_ Luke shot three more, one of which was riding on a bantha. Then he got as close to the barrier as he dared, closed his eyes, and called upon the Force to push the tusken raiders back as far as he could. They went flying, nearly fifteen feet. Luke opened his eyes and let others a breath. The tuskens were already beginning to recover. Luke quickly slid his blaster onto his back using the strap, before using the Force to jump over the barrier. As soon as he landed, the tuskens rushed to attack him. He shot seven more, only managing to kill three of them, before a gaffi staff hit him on the back of the head and he crumpled.

* * *

When Luke came to, he was tied up with his hands behind his back on the back of a bantha with a dirty gag in his mouth. _Sithspit. Now what?_ Luke looked around himself, trying to figure out exactly what was happening. It was still dark out, and he spotted seventeen tuskens, although he was sure there were others he couldn't see. Three of the ones he saw were nursing injuries and two others were carrying dead tuskens behind them on their banthas. Luke tried not to feel happy about that, but it was hard, knowing how brutal tuskens were, and how they had brutally tortured his grandmother to death. _Should NOT have thought about that_ Luke thought as he began to go from scared-and-worried to downright terrified. _I can't be afraid. Master Yoda always said that fear was a path to the dark side. I'm pretty sure Master Yoda never had to deal with time travel though. Time travel. That still sounds weird._ Luke was jolted out of his thoughts when the bantha suddenly stopped. He looked around as much as he could. _Blast. Are we at the tusken's camp already?_ Luke looked around at the tuskens he could see more closely. _No. They aren't unpacking or anything. No, they seem like they're preparing to… fight? What are they going to fight?_ Out of the corner of his eye, Luke spotted a shape suddenly flip on to the cliff that was nearest to his feet. Then, there was a loud cry. The call of the Kryat Dragon. The tuskens and the banthas immediately began to run through the canyon as fast as they could. Luke let out a muffled scream as he tumbled off the back of the bantha and hit the desert ground hard. Luckily, he wasn't trampled. _Thanks, Gramps._ Luke thought rather sarcastically as he tried to regain his bearings. Luke yelped as he felt himself being picked up and slid onto someone's lap. The gag and ropes were quickly untied. Luke started rubbing his wrists where the ropes had cut into them. He looked up at the person who had saved him, already having a pretty good idea on who the identity of his mysterious savior was.

"Hello young one. Are you alright?" the man asked as he smiled. Luke stared at the man, not expecting what he saw. A middle-aged man with auburn hair, only a few steaks of gray in the color. Sad, but not tired, gray-blue eyes. A genuine, not sarcastic, smile. His face was tan, yes, but not nearly as weathered and wrinkled as Luke remembered it. A large hand pet the top of Luke's head and the face gained a worried look.

"Young one? Luke? Are you alright? Can you hear me?" Luke stifled a sob at the familiarly unique coruscanti accent. Tears welled up in his eyes, just as they had when Luke first saw his aunt and uncle again.

"Oh, Luke." The petting returned and another hand began to position Luke against the man's chest before rubbing soothing circles on his back. Luke threw his arms around the man's neck and began full out sobbing, from stress, from relief, from joy, from sadness, and from fear. The man picked him and walked back and forth.

"Shhh. Shhh. It's alright Luke. You're okay. Shhh. You're safe. I'm here. Shhh." Luke couldn't stop sobbing. After nearly seven minutes, he began to calm down. The man adjusted him so they could look at each other.

"Hello little one. Do you know who I am?" Luke nearly began to cry at the question. Instead, he just sniffled and nodded. Then he let out a breath and gave a rather broken smile to his savior, his first master, Obi-Wan Kenobi.


	6. Chapter 5: To Uncle's House We Go!

Gah! It's been to long again, I know. I was on a mission trip, then at a friends, then my cottage... life is crazy. But it's my birthday, and I wanted to post :D I hope you all enjoy! Please read and review! Hate is not appreciated, as it leads to suffering and the dark side!  
Disclaimer: You should all already be aware of this, but I don't own Star Wars.

 **Chapter Text**

To Add to the List Chapter 5: To Uncle's House We Go!

* * *

"Well then. That certainly makes things easier. How about you and I go back to my house for the rest of the night, you can tell me what happened, get some rest, and then in the morning I'll bring you back to your aunt and uncle. Does that sound suitable?" Luke nodded mutely. Obi-Wan shifted Luke into a more comfortable position. There were a million things going through the young time traveler's head. Most of it was still just happiness and shock.

"How about I carry you on my back. Does that sound alright Luke?"

"I- uh- yeah. Yes. Thank you." Luke said, voice a bit creaky from crying. Obi-wan smiled and slid Luke unto his back.

"Don't worry, little one. My house is not far from here. You just hold in there. I've got a medkit somewhere too. We'll fix you up."

"Okay."

* * *

The walk too Obi-wan's homestead was silent, much to Luke's joy. It only took half an hour to reach there as well.

"Alright then." Obi-wan exclaimed, as he set Luke down to unlock his door. It opened quickly. "How about you go sit on that bench while I go find the medkit? It should be in the refresher…" Luke nodded and sat on the bench, before looking around himself. It didn't look much different than when he last had seen it. Benches, a whole lot of sand, and boxes. Luke turned to look at one particular box. The one that held his father's jedi lightsaber. It had been so long since he had seen it… As if he were in a trance, Luke slowly got up and walked to the box, kneeling before it. He ran his small hands over it's smooth surface, before slowly pushing up the lid. It made a low creaking sound as it moved. He stared at the contents of the box. There were jedi robes, some lightsaber parts, a few random broken droids, a piec- there! His father's lightsaber! Luke reached in and grabbed it, turning it gently in his hands, refamiliarizing himself with it's shape.

"Alright Luke. I'm afraid I'm not as stocked up with medical supplies as I thought, but it should be enough to- now what have you got there?" Luke turned to his (former? future?) Master and began to ramble.

"I- um- I'm sorry- I- I uh- didn't mean too- I just couldn't- I had this feeling-"

"A feeling?"Obi-wan's browse creased. He didn't appear to be angry though. Just… curious. "I see. I wonder though… of all the items… why that one?" Luke fiddled with the lightsaber. _Oh great. How do I explain this?_

" It's just… it feels safe." Obi-wan knelt down beside Luke with the medkit.

"I see." The older man began applying bacta to his wounds.

"You see, young Luke, that device you're holding belonged to your father. It was his lightsaber." Luke looked at Obi-wan, hoping to appear excited.

"My father? You knew him? This was his? You said it's a lightsaber. What's a lightsaber? How did you know my father? Did you know my mother too? My aunt and uncle won't tell me anything about my parents. Just that my father was from Tatooine, his name was Anakin Skywalker, and I'm a lot like him. Were my parents nice? Which one do I look more like? What was my mother's name? Can you please tell me about them? Pleeeeeeease?" Obi-wan chuckled.

"You certainly are a lot like your father. Yes, I knew him. Yes, that was his. A lightsaber is a device… I suppose its' primary use is as a weapon. I knew your mother too. Her name was Padmé. You look nearly identical to your father. You seem to have inherited your mother's temper though. Your parents were both wonderful people, and good friends of mine."

"If you were good friends with my parents… and you live nearby… than why haven't I ever met you before? I've only ever heard of you."

"Ah. Well. I suppose we have actually met before. Right after you were born. I'm the one who brought you to your guardians. Unfortunately, your uncle doesn't like me much. In a different world though… perhaps you would have known me as your Uncle O- Ben." Luke frowned, doing his best to look confused.

"My Uncle O- Ben?"

"I- no. Pardon me, Luke, I'm afraid I misspoke."

"Nu-uh. What were you gonna say?"

"It's nothing Luke. Don't concern yourself about it."

"C'mon. You said you and my parents were good friends. Do you have a secret identity or something? You can tell me! I can keep a secret! C'mon. Please?" Luke looked at Obi-wan with very large, pleading, blue eyes. He was actually a bit curious as to what Obi-wan had been saying. Finally, Obi-wan sighed.

"You certainly are your parents' child. Very well. I was going to say, perhaps you would have known me as your Uncle Obi"

"Your real name is Obi?"

"Obi-wan, yes. But you mustn't tell anyone.'

"Alright. But from this day forward I'm gonna call ya Uncle Obi!" Luke said with a grin. _Obi-wan knew my mother AND my father! And my mother's name was Padmé… I'll have to see if I can find a Padmé Skywalker in the database. She probably looks like Leia if I look so much like Father. It's nice to know that…his face was so badly scarred I couldn't really tell beyond our eyes. I didn't know that Father and Obi-wan were so close either. I wonder what life would have been like in a different universe…Leia and I being raised together by our parents, living in the Republic, going to a normal school in the Rim, learning the Force from childhood… that would've been totally wizard!_

"Luke? Luke are you sure you are alright?" Luke turned and looked at his newly dubbed 'Uncle Obi' with a start. Then he blushed, feeling rather embarrassed.

"Yes! Yes I'm okay. Sorry. I dunno. I was just thinkin. Sorry Uncle Obi." _Force that sounds weird. Really not used to calling him that. I kinda like it though._

"So why is that a secret?"

"That is a very long story."

"I told you that you can trust me!"

"You certainly are stubborn. Very well. I met your parents through my job. I used to be a jedi, the same as your father. Your father was my apprentice. We fought in the Clone Wars together. However, there was a jedi who turned to the dark side and betrayed the rest of us. He is called Darth Vader. Have you heard of him?"

"Mm-hm. But what exactly were the jedi?"

"Hmmm. How do I explain this...We were the defenders of peace. We were supposed to help people resolve differences without fighting. We kept the Republic safe. We were it's guardians. Does that make sense?"

"Uh… yes? I guess that makes sense." Luke said, though a normal five-year-old might not have understood the older man's explanation. Obi-wan smiled.

"Good. Now as I said, Darth Vader betrayed the jedi. He joined the Dark Side and killed a lot of the jedi. He destroyed your father." Luke looked at his newfound uncle concerned. His voice was wavering and his eyes were wet. He was staring off, his mind clearly in the past.

"Uncle Obi? Uncle Obi, are you okay?" Obi-wan looked back at Luke, startled.

"I- yes. My apologies Luke. Talking about your father makes me very… sad." Obi-wan exhaled deeply. Luke frowned in response. _It's kinda weird. Ben- Uncle Obi seems to actually be telling me a more truthful version of what happened. He seems so sad… it's been a shorter period of time since the Empire rose and Father fell than in my original time line._

Luke watched his first master with some pity, before moving to sit on Obi-wan's lap. Obi-wan blinked in surprise. Luke grinned internally. _He looks so surprised! I'm not used to that. I've seen him startled before… but not surprised!_ Luke looked up at Obi-wan and slowly blinked his big, blue eyes innocently.

"I'm sorry. Can you tell me what happened to my mother?"

"She became one with the Force shortly after you were born. She was very upset because Darth Vader destroyed your father and the Republic. Then the Galactic Empire rose. The emperor decreed that all the jedi were traitors and would be treated as such. I brought you to your aunt and uncle and have remained in hiding since."

"Oh. Okay." _He's certainly more forthcoming with information than before. Maybe I can learn more about using the Force from him this time too!_

"Uncle Obi?"

"Yes, Luke?"

"You said my father was your apprentice. "

"He was."

"Sooo you're the one who taught him to be a jedi?"

"I did. For many years."

"Then can you please teach me to be a jedi?" Luke rushed. Obi-wan blinked. Luke continued, trying to sell Obi-wan on the idea, despite his young age.

"Please? You said my father was a jedi! I wanna be one too! Just like him! And if you taught him, then you can teach me! I promise I'll try really hard! I know I'm not very big, but I'm tough! I can do it! Please?"

"You're not too young Luke, no worries there. And I am sure that you are plenty strong. You are your father's son. I'm just surprised at your determination to become a jedi. I'm also a bit concerned about what your uncle would say." _I'm not too young right now? That's surprising. I mean, Yoda did say I was too old to train at 22, but being five seems a bit young!_

"Please? I just wanna be like my father. Uncle Owen knows that. 'Sides, I think that my weird feelings have to deal with being a jedi. I've gotta feelin' sayin' so! So please teach me!" Obi-wan frowned and appeared to be thinking deeply.

"How about you go to bed and I'll think it over, and I'll tell you my answer in the morning?" Luke dramatically sighed in response.

"Okay. But you gotta tell me Uncle Obi!"

"I will." Obi-wan stood up and began walking down the hall.

"Lucky for you, I have an extra bed all made up."

"You do? Why? Did you know I was gonna be here?"

"No, no. A… friend of mine informed me that a friend of his told him that I would be receiving a guest soon, so I just decided to prepare."

"Oh. I hope I'm not causing any trouble."

"You're no trouble. I'm very glad to have you here." Obi-wan opened a door and turned on the light. Luke slipped out of the man's hold.

"Here you are Luke. Go to bed now. I'll wake you up later and we'll have breakfast before I bring you back to your guardians. Sleep tight now." With that Obi-wan left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Luke surveyed the room, which was empty, aside from a bed, a nightstand, a dresser and one lone chair that sat in the corner. He trudged to the bed and sat down before removing his ruined tunic and small boots, leaving him in just his pajama bottoms. They were torn and had some bloodstains, but he didn't feel comfortable wearing nothing. Then he sighed, wiggled his toes, and fell back unto the bed. Closing his eyes, Luke began to relax. He frowned and opened his eyes at the sound of voices. He forced himself into sitting position and tried to listen. He couldn't make out words, but there were definitely two people conversing, one of which was his host. _Who in the galaxy is Obi-wan talking to?_ Quietly, Luke stood up and tiptoed to the door, gently pressing the button to open the door. Luke held his breath as he softly padded down the hallway.

"But Master, I still don't understand. Is Luke the guest your mysterious friend informed you that I would soon be having?"

 _Master? Who in the world is Obi-wan calling 'Master'? Is it Yoda? But why would Master Yoda be here?_

"Trust in the Force, my dear former padawan. It will give you the answers you seek."

"That's not very helpful, Master Qui-gon. I have been meditating often; There's very little to do as a hermit in the desert. Unfortunately, these answers you speak of have yet to come to me." The mysterious voice sighed with exasperation.

"Yes, Obi-wan. He is the guest I was warning you of."

"Wonderful, you're giving direct answers for once. In that case, do you mind telling me just who your mysterious friend is?"

 _That's a good question. Who knew I was going to be here?_

The mysterious voice laughed.

"I'm afraid that I won't be telling you that. You have met them though."

The room went silent. Luke held his breath and pressed his back to the wall. He moved to the end of the hallway and pressed his face near the corner, trying to see who Obi-wan was talking to. Unfortunately, all he could make out was a pale blue light that illuminated the room. _Actually, that light looks rather familiar. Almost like… is Obi-wan speaking with a Force Ghost? I didn't think there were any beside Obi-wan and Yoda! And Father too, I suppose. So who is this… 'Master Qui-gon'?_

"Master?"

"Yes, Obi-wan?"

"It's about Luke."

"I see. What about Luke?"

"He wishes to train as a jedi."

"So? I fail to see the problem. You were already planning on training him."

"Yes, but Master..."

"What is it?"

"What if I fail? I already failed so awfully with Anakin, I can't fail another Skywalker."

"Anakin's fall was not your fault. The blame goes to many, particularly myself. Do not let what happened in your past interfere with your present. Besides, Luke may be a Skywalker, but he is not his father. As you pointed out to the boy earlier, he has his mother's temper. You needn't worry about him turning."

"I know Master. I'm merely a bit... anxious."

"There is nothing you need to worry about, aside from the sith finding him or whatever stunts he pulls when he begins flying."

"I suppose you're right, Master. I'll tell Luke I've decided to train him in the morning."

"That's good. You've had a long night Obi-wan. You should go to sleep."

"Yes. May the Force be with you, Master."

"May the Force be with you Obi-wan."

Luke watched as the blue light faded. He waited a moment, then quickly made his way back to his room and jumped into his bed. He pulled a thin sheet over his sore body as he got comfortable. His muscles ached and his head was pounding from his scuffle with the tuskens earlier that night.

 _Ugh. I think that's enough adventure for one night. I'm exhausted._

With that, Luke rolled on to his side and fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 6: My Grandfather is Bipolar

Luke woke up to the sound of a tea kettle whistling.

"Ugh" He groaned. His head was throbbing. He rubbed the lump on the back of his head in annoyance.

 _So not what I was hoping for. I did get to meet Obi-wan though. I wonder who that Force ghost was. The one who told him about me. Obi-wan referred to him as both 'Qui-gon' and 'Master'. And the friend who told this Qui-gon person about me… I wonder who that was. Another Force ghost? Master Yoda, perhaps?_

"That would be me." Luke jumped off the bed in shock. Next to where he had just been sitting was a white, misty figure, with vaguely human features that became more distinct by the second. He looked a bit father did, at least, fathers' Force ghost, though a bit less blue and with shoulder-length hair that hung loose. The only clothing he appeared to be wearing was a long tunic that ended at his ankles, exposing his bare feet. One of the oddest features about him were his eyes. They were bright blue, the same shade as Luke and his father's were. They had no pupil nor sclera, the eyes were entirely blue, almost glowing. Luke stood there gaping for a minute before asking the obvious question.

"Who are you?" The figures' features were still a bit hazy, but Luke got the impression he was grinning.

"Oh, Luke! You know who I am!" Luke frowned.

"Fairly certain I don't."

"Yes you do. Kinda."

"That's not very clear. Do I know you or not? Why can't you just tell me?"

"Well, no one really _knows_ me. But we have kinda met. Come on, Luke. Think!" Luke was positive the figure was grinning now. He also seemed to be almost laughing at Luke, who glared back in response. Then Luke's eyes widened, a feeling of comprehension coming over him and a growing feeling of dread in his gut.

"Wait…"

"Yes?"

"You're not…" The figure was nodding excitedly.

" _Grandpa Force?"_

"Bingo! It's me, Kiddo!"

"You seem… different. "

"Different aspect of yours truly." Luke blinked in confusion and replied intelligently.

"Huh?"

"Kinda hard to explain Lukie. There's a few different sides of me."

"Like… the light and the dark side?" His grandfather laughed.

"No, no. Those aren't actually parts of me. Really common misconception. I have four aspects that make up me. Dark and light depends on the person who… uses me? I think that's the best way to phrase it? I mean, I'm a sentient energy field…" he mused. "Anyway! Four parts! The aspect of me you have already met was the Unifying Force. I'm the Living Force. There's also the Cosmic Force and the Physical Force. I'm the midichlorians within everything!"

"The midi- what?"

"Midichlorians. Now, as I was saying- whoop! I gotta go! Your new 'Uncle' is coming. Love you, my adorable grandson! I'll talk to you later!" Grandpa Force winked at him, before disappearing without a sound. Luke stared, more than a little startled.

"Luke! You're already up! I was just coming to wake you." Luke turned to look at Obi-wan, forcing a childish grin.

"Yup! I have to get up early a lot."

"Apparently. Sunrise was fifteen minutes ago. I'll see if I can find you something more to wear. You head to the kitchen. Your breakfast is on the counter." Obi-wan said with a small smile before walking away. Luke took one last look at where Grandpa Force had been sitting, before deciding to get breakfast.

Luke shoveled in another spoonful of the dry, undercooked porridge. It hadn't taken Luke long to decide that either Obi-wan no longer possessed taste buds or just simply could not cook. His tea, on the other hand, was phenomenal, though very different than what Luke was used to. Warm and fresh, with a hint of honey. He took another sip as Obi-wan entered the room. The man looked much happier than Luke had ever known him to be. He sat across the table from Luke, setting down a pile of clothing. Luke forced the last of his porridge down his throat. Obi-wan started to laugh.

"No, I'm afraid I'm not much of a cook. My master never taught me and after your father tried my food, he banned me from the kitchen with the exception of when I made tea. Now I only cook for myself. So I apologize that it doesn't taste all that great."

"S'alright. It's food and I'm hungry. Anyway! Did you decide? Will you train me to be a Jedi?" Obi-wan sighed and looked at his hands.

"Yes. I've decided."

"Sooo?"

"I will train you. Under a few conditions."

"Awesome! What conditions?"

"First of all, you must never, ever, tell anyone aside from your aunt and uncle about this."

"So… just my family? " Obi-wan looked up at Luke almost warily before replying.

"Yes. Second, you must follow my instructions exactly. Third, never speak about the Force, the jedi, lightsabers, or anything else along those lines that I may mention to anyone outside of training. Fourth, the Force and lightsabers are not toys. Do not treat them as such. Fifth, please _please_ be careful. And finally, I may add new rules. Those are to be followed too. Do you understand, Luke?" Luke nodded. Obi-wan raised an eyebrow at him. The boy internally sighed. He didn't remember Obi-wan being this strict.

"Yes, Uncle Obi. I understand."

"Good. Now then! I have a tunic that I think we can get to fit you. It'll be a bit large, but we'll make it work. Come over here. You can just leave your dishes where they are."

The sandy haired boy walked over and stood in front of Obi-wan. The man smiled at him and brushed some sand and dust off his slim shoulders. Then the Jedi lifted up a cream colored tunic made for a boy who must have been nearly a decade older than Luke was currently. Next was a brown belt. Finally, there was a dark brown cloak.

Obi-wan gently placed the tunic on Luke, helping him push his arms through the sleeves. It hung to his ankles. There was a good six inches of sleeve hanging from where Luke's hands ended. Luke looked down at himself and stated rather matter-of-factly,

"It's too big." Obi-wan laughed.

"Yes, yes it is." The auburn then picked up the belt, and tightened it around Luke's waist. Obi-wan tugged gently on the tunic above the belt, letting it fold over until the tunic only reached the young boy's knees. The man then brushed down the tunic with a sad smile. Then he carefully helped Luke put on the cloak. Obi-wan sighed wistfully.

"You look so much like your father. Those clothes were his, back when I first took him as my padawan. He was about twice the age you are now. It was just about a month before his tenth birthday. Your birthday is in a few months, isn't it?"

"I- uh- yes?" Luke fumbled. _I'd forgotten about that. I really need to get used to this time. I can't be messing up about my own birthday! That's definitely going to raise some concerns._

"Luke? I apologize. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Huh? No, no. I'm good. I was just… thinking about my birthday! I'm starting school, so my birthday will be during the school year. I wanna make lots of friends who will celebrate with me!" Obi-wan looked at Luke with an odd expression, stroking his beard, before shaking his head.

"Well Luke, my master always told me to be mindful of the future, but never at the expense of the moment. And in this moment, we need to worry about getting you home. Come along now." Obi-wan stood up and walked to the door and using the Force to call a chestnut brown cloak to his hand. Luke hopped over to the Jedi with a smile, and they hopped in Obi-wan's old landspeeder.

* * *

Luke sensed his aunt and uncle's panic and worry long before he heard or saw them.

"Luke! Lu-uke! Where are you? Luke!"

"Luke? Luke get back here now! Can you hear me? Luke?" The landspeeder slowed to a stop, parking right within the property limits. There were still a few Tuskens corpses' lying on the ground. Luke jumped out of the speeder and ran to his guardians. They looked so concerned, Luke couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Uncle Owen! Aunt Beru!" Luke allowed himself to cry. It was for dramatic effect, though the tears were easily coming. Here, in his aunt's embrace, was safe. It wasn't something he had felt in many years.

"Kenobi."

"Owen. May I come inside? We have much to talk about."

Uncle Owen stood facing Obi-wan, glaring and tense. After a moment he sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"Yeah. You gotta hell of a lot to explain though, Kenobi. Beru! Take Luke to his room and make sure he's alright!"

Aunt Beru nodded and stood up, wiping a few stray tears off her face. She paused, let out a long breath, and smoothed her skirt. She gave Luke a watery smile.

"Alright, my little _Lukka_. Let's go in, get you some fresh clothes and maybe some juice, then see how you're feeling then?"

* * *

Ten minutes later Luke found himself sitting in bed in a soft set of sleep clothes, and listening to his aunt fuss. She examined the wound Obi-wan had dressed earlier and sighed, petting his hair gently.

"Well, that crazy man does know his way with a medkit, I'll give him that." She muttered to herself. "I'll go get you some juice and bread. You just sit tight." She pressed a kiss to his forehead and hurried off. Luke smiled fondly at her retreating figure, before closing his eyes and attempting to listen to his uncles argue in the room above his.

"No."

"Owen, please be sensible."

"No. There is no way in the nine Corellian hells I'm going to let you train that boy. Haven't you damaged the Skywalker family enough? I'm grateful that you saved him from the Sand People, don't misunderstand, but I don't want you near Luke ever again."

"Owen, he _wants_ to learn."

"Well, I wonder who put that idea in his head!"

"Had the Jedi not been wiped out, he would already have begun his training."

"Well, they were! My step-brother included! Shmi and her son may be dead, but I won't allow her grandson to suffer the same fate!"

"If he trains, he will learn to defend himself!" Luke slipped from his bed and gently padded up the hard stairs.

"Anakin trained! It didn't save him though!"

"What happened to An-" Luke burst into the room. _Here's to hoping I can actually pull this off!_

"I wanna train to be a Jedi! Like my father before me!" The two men stared at the blonde in surprise.

"Luke! What are you doing up? Go back to bed! "

"No! I wanna be a Jedi!"

"Luke, this is between your uncle and me. How about you go lay down?"

"No!" Luke stamped his foot in a show of anger. _Let's see how good my control is!_

Luke let out a breath, before tentatively reaching to the Force, causing the objects in the room to shake. _Time to make this look really out of control!_

Luke balled his fists, closed his eyes, called on the Force, and screamed.

"I wanna train to be a Jedi! Just like my dad!"

Slowly, the boy opened his eyes, allowing tears to flood them. Uncle Owen and Uncle Obi were staring at him. The Jedi Master uncertainly made his way over to Luke, kneeling down in front of him. Obi-wan seemed to search his eyes for… something, before placing his hands on Luke's shoulders.

"You will be a Jedi. I promise."

 _That._ Something in the back of Luke's head said. In his mind, he saw two people, illuminated by firelight. One was a young man who wore a dark brown cloak. The other was a boy, who looked like a younger, or rather _older,_ version of Luke. The man was speaking.

 _"_ _-sion to train you. You will be a Jedi. I promise."_

Luke blinked a few times. _What was that? A vision? Who were those people? They seemed so… familiar. Never mind. Those are questions for another time. I need to focus on the here and now._

Luke brought himself back to the present and looked into the set of curious gray-blue eyes peering at him. In the most excited voice he could muster Luke exclaimed,

"You promise? Awesome! Yippee! Thanks Uncle Obi!" Then the boy threw his arms around Obi-wan's neck with gusto. Then he turned to face his other uncle, who was still staring, mouth half open in shock. Finally, he forced out incredulously,

" _Uncle Obi_?" Luke nodded.

"Yup! Now I have two uncles! Uncle Obi and you, Uncle Owen!" Uncle Owen rubbed his hand over his face tiredly.

"Alright Luke. You can train as a Jedi. Your 'Uncle Obi' And I need to work some things out though. How about you go find your aunt and get something to eat?"

 _That's not very subtle. But I suppose he never was._ Luke thought. Nevertheless, Luke nodded and ran to the kitchen where his aunt was preparing a tray of soup and rolls for him.

"Hi Aunt Beru! Is that for me?"

The caramel haired women whirled around in surprise, revealing bloodshot eyes. She looked down at the tray she had been preparing.

"I- oh. Oh. Yes. Yes, it is. Go sit at the table now. I'll be right there, alright?"

"Mm-kay!" Luke ran to the room, swinging his short legs as he stared up at the familiar painting on the ceiling. Following the stormtroopers' raid of the homestead, the black and white designs had been ruined from fire and ash.

"Here you go Luke." His aunt said softly. "Eat up."

Luke did so eagerly. He was never one to turn down food. He was about halfway done with his meal when Uncle Owen and Uncle Obi entered the room. He quickly swallowed the soup in his mouth and stared at the two men, who exchanged a knowing look before turning to face him again.

"Luke…" Obi-wan began, "Your Uncle has allowed me to begin your training. There are some conditions though, along with the ones I told you earlier. "

"Okay!" Luke replied, trying to sound young and eager.

"We will only train during weekends, at least for now. You have to be home by dark. All of your Jedi materials are to remain at my house. Your schoolwork and chores come first. Also… you won't begin your training until you are six standard years of age."

"Alright!" Luke smiled. Until he noticed the odds looks his aunt and uncles were giving him. _What's wrong? I said yes to their conditions. It's not like they're being unreasonable. Only training on weekends, being home before dark, Jedi things stay with Uncle Obi, need to do chores and homework first, can't start training until my next birth- oh. Yeah. At five, I probably would've thrown a fit over that. Hell, I was throwing fits over things like that at nineteen._

"But I don't wanna wait till I'm six!" The odd looks continued. _Yeah. Okay. That sounded bad, even to me._ Luke stamped his foot.

"I wanna start now!" Both of the mens' faces took on the exasperated look that adults have when dealing with fussy children.

"It's this or nothing Luke." Uncle Owen stated firmly. Luke bit his lip.

"Fine! But I getta start ON my birthday!"

"Very well." With that, Luke drank the rest of the soup in the bowl, down the milk, grabbed the one remaining roll and left.

* * *

Luke laid on his bed, using the Force to fly the few model starships he owned above his head.

 ** _Well done, kiddo!_** Luke started suddenly, losing his control over the models.

"Whoa!" Luke stared. It was the other version of his Grandpa, the one he had met that morning. The ghostly figure was holding Luke's various models in his arms. He dropped them unto Luke's bed with gusto.

"Wouldn't want to break those!"

"I-uh- hi. Grandpa Force. Wait. The first version of you was speaking, and now you're speaking."

"Yes. As I told you earlier, Lukie. There are multiple aspects of yours truly. My personality changes slightly with each aspect. He would've let your toys break, depending on how he was feeling that instant. Which reminds me! One of my other aspects, Physical, wants to meetcha. Warning. He claims to be the reasonable one, but my Unifying aspect and this one think he's a stick in the mud."

"Ooooo-kay"

"Great! I'm switching back to Unifying!" With that, the ghostly man suddenly disappeared.

 ** _Hey kiddo! I'm back!_**

 _Hello Grandpa._

 ** _I just wanted to say good job on getting to resume your Jedi training! Later!_** The presence of Luke's sentient energy field grandfather faded from his mind.

"Seriously?! That's all you had to say?!"


	8. Hey Sister (In More than Just Dreams)

Sorry it took so long, I got distracted by my other fics. but I remembered this one last night and realized I hadn't updated in forever so I just was like 'jeez my poor readers have been waiting forever' So I'm super sorry but here this is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

Luke groaned. His head was _pounding._ Was he sick? Had to be. Ugh. He hadn't gotten a natural illness since he joined the Rebellion. Blegh. It was just too bright. And humid.

Wait.

That made absolutely no sense whatsoever.

This was Tatooine. It was _never_ humid here. And how could it be too bright? He hadn't even opened his eyes. Besides, he was pretty sure the suns hadn't even risen yet. Luke sat up, shaking his head, before rubbing his eyes and opening them. He nearly shrieked when he saw his surroundings, if it weren't for the fact that he seemed unable to move his own body. He was sitting in a large, soft bed in a beautiful room which he had never seen before. However, the edges of his vision were strangely blurry, as though this were a vision. It wasn't though. There were aspects of this that were just too real.

 ** _It's not a vision Kiddo!_**

 _Grandpa Fore? Did you do this?_

 ** _Of course! I wanted to lend you a hand so you could meet her earlier!_**

 _… Her?_

 ** _What, didn't you realize you were looking out of the eyes of your dear twin?_**

 _…This is Leia's life?!_

 ** _Yup! She's ill right now, so it didn't take much to get you in her head. Didn't plan on her waking up in the process though, sorry. You'll be able to speak with her once she falls back asleep. Shouldn't be long now, she's ill._**

 _Oh. Poor Leia. This weather is terrible._

 ** _Eh… Only feels that way because 1. You are from a desert and humidity seems to be the worst thing ever-_**

 _Hoth was worse. I HATE the cold._

 ** _Yeah, okay. And 2. Leia is ill, everything feels 100 times worse than normal and some of that is bleeding over your bond._**

 _Our… bond?_

 ** _Yeah, you're twins. You naturally have a bond. All Force sensitives related by blood do. That's how my son kept calling to you after Bespin. And why he had such ease tracking you. Or how you were able to call Leia to rescue you after Bespin. You gotta bond that lets you talk to each other and sense feelings._**

 _…Oh. Yoda and Be- Uncle Obi never mentioned that._

 ** _Eh, they were a little short on time I guess._**

 _Was that a height joke?_

 ** _…_**

Luke- well, Leia actually, he supposed, laid back down and closed her eyes, her breathing slowing as she sniffled, rubbing her nose on her pillow. Luke was uncomfortable as everything went dark. He had no control here.

 ** _Calm down, she's almost asleep and then you will both be free in her mind to chat._**

 _What?_

 ** _You'll see soon kiddo!_**

Luke groaned internally. Once again, his all-powerful grandfather proved himself to be of absolutely no help at all. Sighing, he laid back.

He laid back. Luke's eyes shot open. He was in a beautiful field of flowers on the side of a mountain. Below, he could see lakes and villages and more fields and animals, none of which he recognized. Was this Leia's mind? It had to be. This was how she would describe Alderaan, the few times she would speak of it. The mountains and lakes and villages. But there were no people here. Luke looked around. This was Leia's mind. But where was Leia?

"Hello?" Luke called. His voice reverberated through the mountains.

"Hello?" He called again. There was no response. Then,

"Who's there?" Luke turned around. Facing the opposite direction was a young girl, about his physical age, with long, dark, brown hair that hung loose down her back. A bright red sundress blew in the crisp wind.

"Leia?" She whirled around, clearly startled.

"Who are you?"

Luke swallowed hard, staring at her. What should he say? Just his name? Maybe an alias? His relation to her?

"You seem familiar." She stated, "But I don't know where I've seen you before."

Luke let out a breath.

"My names' Luke. And I'm pretty sure you're my twin sister."

"What?" Leia asked. Luke tried to smile. She didn't know him, of course, but this was definitely his sister. She wasn't outright saying he was lying. She was looking for information. It was all over her face.

"Well, you feel similar to me too. And I know I have a twin sister named Leia. You're her, right? Leia?"

Leia blinked.

"My name is Leia, yes. I don't know if I have any siblings though. I'm adopted."

"I kinda am. My guardians are my aunt and uncle, but we're not related by blood. My uncle and dad were stepbrothers."

Leia frowned.

"Are you real?"

Luke blinked. That was _not_ what he was expecting her to ask, though it did make sense. He was in her head.

"Yes. I'm real. I told you, my name is Luke."

Leia crossed her arms over her chest. He knew that look.

"Yes, but that doesn't prove anything. I'm ill. For all I know, this could just be a delusion as a result of that."

Luke grinned.

"Seeing things, Lei?"

She glared at him.

"Hmm…" Luke thought hard, "What if I tell you something you don't know, then when you wake up you can look it up to prove that what I said is true. Then you'll know I'm real."

Leia looked him over.

"…Okay, that makes sense. Tell me something."

"Uh… 'Sleemo' is a Huttese insult. It means slimeball."

Leia wrinkled her nose.

"Slimeball?"

Luke shrugged his shoulders.

"I could give you a worse phrase or insult, but you'll have to look it up and I didn't want you to get in trouble with your adoptive parents."

"Oh. Thanks, I suppose." The pair stared at each other in silence.

"So if you are real, then how are you in my head?"

Oh. Um. Should he try to explain the Force? That might not go over so well. Besides, in her position, knowledge on the Force could be dangerous. Especially because she had no shielding whatsoever.

"Uh… super twin powers, I guess?" he said. Leia thought it over.

"So we're like super twins or something? Can twins do this normally?"

Luke shrugged and sat down.

"I dunno. I've never had a twin before."

Leia looked at him for a beat before sitting down in front of him.

"That's fair I suppose."

The pair sat silently again, without anything else to say. Luke glanced around.

"So… is this where you live?" he asked, gesturing to the landscape around them. Leia's head jerked up, surprised.

"Huh? No. Um… Well, this is my planet, I suppose I live that way." Leia pointed far over the lakes, "In Aldera. This," She gestured around them, "is where my grandparents live- my dads' parents. Its my favorite place in the galaxy. It's so peaceful."

Luke observed his surroundings more closely. This was his sisters' favorite place. One of the places, that, if he pulled everything off, would be saved.

"It's beautiful." He said. Leia smiled.

"Yes. Where do you live?"

"Uh… I live in a desert, on an Outer Rim planet."

Leia wrinkled her nose.

"Oh."

Luke felt his ire rise.

"It's not that bad! Life might be harsh, but the desert is _home._ It's hard and powerful and unending and it is equal."

Leia raised an eyebrow and huffed, arms once more crossed in front of her chest

"I wasn't trying to be mean. The desert just doesn't seem like a very nice place to live. Besides, the Outer Rim is mostly controlled by the Hutts, right?"

Luke glared. Seriously, his sister was smarter than this! Better Hutts then the Empire.

"Yeah, but at least the Hutts are open about their corruption. The Empire pretends to be the good guy. But it's not. It's just as bad."

Leia looked at him curiously. Then, with a great deal of caution,

"You don't like the Empire?"

Luke shook his head.

"I don't like anything that hurts people who don't deserve it and calls it 'justice'."

Leia grinned.

"My neither! Can I tell you a secret?" She whispered happily.

"Of course." He whispered back.

"My dad doesn't like the Empire either." She whispered conspiratorially. She was practically bouncing in place.

"But don't tell anyone! They might get him hurt or killed for it." She added seriously.

"I won't." Luke promised. Leia smiled, before yawning loudly. She blinked a few times before smiling again.

"Sorry. I didn't realize I could get tired when I was already asleep!" she exclaimed. Luke cocked his head.

"I don't think you're actually asleep. Like, you're talking to me, so your mind's awake, and that means that you're not actually sleeping. I think. Does that make sense?"

Leia's eyebrows furrowed.

"I think so. If I'm not imagining this. The word is 'Sleemo', right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It is."

"Okay, any idea how I can actually sleep? I _am_ sick you know."

Luke frowned. Grandpa Force had gotten him here. He didn't know how to leave.

"I dunno." He said honestly, "Maybe just try to sleep here?"

Leia frowned, looking about her before sighing with annoyance.

"Okay." She laid on her side in the flowers, eyes closed.

"Look somewhere else." She ordered suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Look somewhere else." She repeated, opening one eye, "I can't sleep if you're staring at me."

"Oh. Sorry." He responded scooting so he was facing the opposite direction, "Is that better?"

There was silence for a moment and then,

"No." a groan. "I can't fall asleep with you here. Can you leave?" She asked, pushing herself up on her elbows. Luke shifted so he could look at her and shrugged.

"I dunno how to do that either."

Leia groaned again, faceplanting into the ground. Her hair was a mess.

"Well try _something._ "

"Like what?" he asked, falling on his back so he could look at the pale blue sky, streaked with white clouds.

"I don't know. Focus on _your_ mind."

Luke groaned, sitting up. He'd try meditating. He walked over to a large rock, bigger than is current size. With a bit of difficulty, he pulled himself on top of it before closing his eyes and getting into position. He took slow, deep breaths, trying to focus.

"What are you _doing?_ "

Luke's eyes snapped open as he quickly put down his left hand. Leia was sitting up and staring at him.

"I'm trying to meditate." He responded. Leia blinked.

"Okay." She said, her tone indicating that she didn't quite believe him, "But why are you doing a handstand?"

Luke sighed and lowered his legs, before standing up.

"Because that's how I meditate."

"That's the weirdest way to meditate I've ever seen."

Luke shrugged. It kind of was. It weirded Leia out before too.

"It works."

Leia sighed and laid back down.

"Whatever. If you think it'll make you leave."

Luke took that to mean she was done and returned to his earlier position.

 ** _Hey kiddo._**

 _Grandpa Force._ Luke greeted internally at the voice in his head.

 ** _Had a nice chat with your sister?_** Grandpa Force asked. He sounded very amused.

 _Yes, actually. She's very smart for her age._

 ** _So were you, the first time you were this age. Your parents were too._**

Luke felt the corners of mouth twitch.

 _Thanks._

 ** _Of course, my adorable grandson! I've always loved watching you. And her, of course._**

 _You'll keep watching her, right?_ Luke asked seriously.

 ** _I will. She is my family, same as you and your father. I sent you here to save yourself and them. I don't want you all to suffer._** Grandpa Forces' voice lost it's joking lilt. Luke smiled.

 _Thanks. It is really nice getting to speak to her._

 ** _I'm glad you liked it, Kiddo! Soon you'll learn to do it without me having to personally connect you!_**

 _That'll be nice._

Grandpa Force laughed at Luke's dry tone.

 ** _I thought you might say that. Ready to return to your own mind and body?_**

 _Yeah, that'd be nice. Leia_ is _ill, and she_ does _need to sleep. She can't do that with me here._

 ** _That's true. Alright Kiddo, going home._**

* * *

Luke blinked a few times before rubbing his eyes. He was back in his room.

"Welcome home!" Luke nearly gave himself whiplash as he whirled to stare at the figure standing happily at the side of his bed.

"Grandpa Force." He greeted. The glowing blue figure grinned.

"You said you're the… Living Force? Right?"

The figure nodded.

"I am. Good memory kiddo!"

Luke smiled.

"Well, when your grandfather is a hyper, all-powerful sentient energy field that can apparently make you time travel nearly two decades into the past to help you save your Sith Lord father, it's always a good idea to try and remember each of his different aspects."

Grandpa Force laughed, sitting himself on the edge of the bed with enough Force that Luke bounced.

"I suppose that's true. Do you remember what my other aspects are called?"

"Well, there's you, Living, then the aspect I spend the most time with is Unifying, an then there's two aspects I haven't met yet. Right?" Luke asked, looking up. Grandpa Force jumped off the bed with a grin.

"Bingo! But do you remember what they're called? I mentioned 'em before." He asked spinning around the room. Luke stared.

"Uh… Physical was one of them, you mentioned he wanted to meet me. And um… oh. Hm. Universal? No. It wasn't Galactic. Celestial- no. Oh! Cosmic, right? The Cosmic Force."

Grandpa Force stopped hi spinning in front of Luke, his hair a mess and eyes glowing steadily brighter by the second.

"Yup! Now, allow me to introduce you…"

Please Read and Review!


End file.
